Research, development and design work frequently involves a simulation of complex load impedance conditions for amplifiers, transmitters, various types of detectors, and other electronic equipment. Conventional practice involves the setting up of specific load impedances. This practice is subject to the disadvantage and limitation that each impedance is useful only at a single frequency or condition of match. While it has long been desirable to provide a variable test load, analogous to component substitution boxes, the complex nature of the devices previously known has discouraged manufacture. The present invention solved this problem and it presents a simple, economical and universal impedance test load.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a test load having wide ranges of frequency and impedance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a variable test load of high power handling capability.